Gone Country
by kangaleigh
Summary: Tony hears Abby listening to some new music. He tries to find out why.


**A/N: Don't know if this is going to make sense to anyone. Just something I thought about after hearing this song in the car one day. I was trying to decide if I want to write another story from Gibbs' or Abby's point of view. You guys tell me if I should or not. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, thoughts are in **_**italics**_**. **

* * *

**Gone Country**

_What a loooong __day__!_Tony thought as he entered the NCIS building. _God, and its only half over,_ as he looked at his watch. He had just gotten back from picking up lunch. There was absolutely nothing going on for them upstairs. Most of the morning was spent looking up Magnum P.I. memorabilia on eBay. Most of it he already had. Around 11:30 he started counting down the minutes, then the seconds, until it was time to go to lunch. When it finally turned noon, he went to his favorite burrito shop and picked up lunch for Abby and himself. It had been a while since he and Abby had talked about anything but work.

He was a few feet from the door to her lab when an unusual noise stopped him in his tracks. It was music, and it was coming from Abby's lab. This alone wouldn't seem strange, but this was different. He could actual make out words. It sounded like the song had just started.

**She wants her nails painted black**

**She want the toy in the crackerjack**

**She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo**

**She wants to wear my shirt to bed**

**She wants to make every stray a pet**

**N' drive around in my truck with no place to go**

_Is that country music?_ Tony asked himself.

Abby's phone started ringing. She stopped the music to answer it. "Lab." She paused while the person on the other end spoke. "No, was Tony supposed to come down?"

_Well, that's my cue_, thought Tony. He walked in through the door and asked, "Someone talking about me?"

"Oh, he just walked in, Ziva. Did you want to talk to him?" Another pause. "Okay, bye."

Tony held up the white paper bag. "I brought lunch!"

"Aw, Tony!" She got up from her chair and took the bag from Tony. She opened it and inhaled deeply. "Oh, you are so the best."

"Abby, were you just listening to _country_ music?" Tony could see her perfectly pale face tint with a hint of pink.

"Oh, that, well, you see, my CD player isn't working quite right so I was scanning radio stations. That's what you must have….Hey! How long were you standing outside my door?"

"Let's eat!" he quickly said trying to change the subject.

Tony and Abby ate their burritos an easily talked for over an hour. Abby was so easy to talk to, and it didn't always have to be about something. He hadn't even realized how much time he had spent down there until Gibbs called to tell him to come back to work. "What work could he possibly want me to do?" he asked Abby before he left.

* * *

Even though there was nothing to do all day, Gibbs still wouldn't let them leave early. Tony wondered what Gibbs was even doing all day long. He spent the day on his computer. Tony didn't think his boss even knew enough about his computer to spend all day on it. A few times, Tony would glance over and see a small smile or smirk on Gibbs' face. _I hope he's not watching porn._ A shudder ran down Tony's spine.

When he was finally able to leave, he was walking through the parking lot towards his car. While unlocking his door, he heard a familiar tune. It was the song Abby was playing in her lab. It was getting louder. Looking around, he saw Abby's hearse heading towards him for the gate. She waved to him as she drove by. He returned the gesture, shook his head, and drove home.

* * *

The oddity of Abby listening to country music could not escape his mind. Finally letting it get the best of him, he tried to look the song up on-line by typing in the lyrics that he could remember. It only took him about thirty seconds to find exactly what he was looking for; "Feel That Fire" by Dierks Bentley. Pressing play, he heard the first verse of the song and recognized it as what he heard outside Abby's lab. Next, of course, was the chorus.

**But she needs to feel that fire**

**The one that let's her know for sure**

**She's everything I want and more**

**A real desire**

**Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire**

**To make her feel that fire.**

_Hmm, curious_, he thought once the song had ended. He could kind of see why Abby took a liking to the song. It seemed a lot like her.

* * *

He headed into work the next morning a few minutes early. He got his computer up and running to find the song once again. Abby and this song intrigued him. There had to be a reason behind it and he had to know what it was. Downloading the song, he listened to it again.

McGee stepped out of the elevator and headed for the squad room. He saw Tony sitting at his desk and heard him listening to something.

**She wants a cabin n the woods**

**She wants to stand where nobody stood**

**And someday she wants a couple kids of her own**

**She wants to make love on a train**

**And some days she only wants a break**

**Hey, she wants what she wants, and man, I know, I know, I know**

**She needs to feel that fire**

**The one that lets her know for sure**

**She's everything I want and more**

**A real desire**

**Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire**

**To make her feel that fire**

"What are you listening to?" McGee asked standing in the cubical behind Tony.

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. "Damn, Probie! When did you get so quiet trying to sneak up on people?"

"I've been watching Gibbs do it for years. Is that Dierks Bentley you're listening to?"

Tony stopped the song and faced McGee. "Now, why am I not surprised that you listen to country music?"

"Usually I don't, but I've heard of that song. Why are _you_ listening to it?"

He turned back to his computer. "Doing research."

McGee stepped out of the cubical and walked around to his own desk. "Research on what? We didn't catch some kind of case did we? Because Gibbs would have called me, right? Oh God, he didn't try to get a hold of me and I missed it, did he?"

"Calm down, McNervous. No, it has nothing to do with a case. Now mind your own beeswax." Tony closed out the web page with the song and started wondering what he was going to focus on today. _Is it wrong to hope someone turns up dead or goes missing?_

"Why did Gibbs send you that song?"

"He didn't," Tony automatically replied. _Wait. That was an odd question._ "Why do you think Gibbs sent it to me?"

McGee's eyes widened and he looked back at his computer. "No reason."

Tony looked around the nearly empty squad room and saw no sign of Gibbs. Thinking McGee was acting stranger than usual, Tony scooted his chair over to the junior agent's desk. "Spill it, Probie. What do you know?"

"Okay," McGee said settling himself in. "Yesterday morning Gibbs asked me how to email a song to someone. I helped him attach it and Dierks Bentley "Feel That Fire" was the song."

"Well, who did he send it to?"

"I don't know. He hadn't added the recipient or a message yet."

_Hmm, that's very interesting._"Hmm, that's very interesting." Tony wheeled back to his desk.

"What's interesting?" Gibbs asked coming out of nowhere like a sneaky, silent ninja.

"Nothing, Boss," McGee and Tony replied in unison.

_So, could the boss have sent that song to Abby? It makes some sense on how she would have gotten it. But why would he send Abby a song about-_. "Ugh!" Tony said in a somewhat disgusted tone as a sudden image of Gibbs and Abby making out like teenager suddenly crossed his mind.

"You got some kind of problem, DiNozzo?"

Tony rubbed the palms of his hands hard over his eyes trying to wipe the image away. "No, Boss. I'm good. Just need to go out for some coffee, is all." He got up from his desk and left the squad room as fast as his legs would carry him.

Nearly 20 minutes later, Tony returns with coffee for Gibbs, McGee, and himself, and iced tea for Ziva, and a Caf-Pow! for Abby. He worked out a plan in his head to see if the disturbing images plaguing him were true.

He handed out the coffees and received thanks from McGee and Ziva along with somewhat confused looks. McGee even took the lid off of his coffee, smelled it, and asked what was wrong with it before he would drink it.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Probie." Seeing McGee was still unconvinced, he took a sip of it himself. "See? Perfectly fine." He picked Abby's Caf-Pow! up from his desk. "I'm gonna take this down to Abby, Boss."

Just as Tony expected, Gibbs pushed his chair away from his desk and said, "No need, Tony. You've been gone long enough this morning." Gibbs stood and walked over to Tony. "I'll take it to her." He grabbed the cup from Tony's hand.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Tony watched Gibbs enter the elevator. Once the doors were closed, he sprung into action. "Probie! Pull up the security camera from Abby's lab and put it on the big screen!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Tony, that would be invading Abby's, and Gibbs', privacy."

"Do you want to find out about that song or not?"

McGee considered this for a second, then brought up the video.

"What song?" Ziva asked. Tony and McGee both shushed her as the volume was turned up. "What song?" Tony clamped his hand around Ziva's mouth when he saw Gibbs enter the lab. Surprisingly, Ziva did not squirm or even bite him. She was just as curious as the other two.

"Gibbs, down here so soon?" Abby asked from the chair in front of her computer. Gibbs held out the Caf-Pow! for her. "Thanks, but I haven't finished the first one yet."

"Don't thank me. Its from DiNozzo."

"Tony?" Gibbs nodded. Abby took the lid off and smelled it, much like McGee did to his own coffee.

"Why does everyone assume I've done something to their drinks?"

"Because they know you," Ziva muffled from behind Tony's hand. He removed it forgetting it was even there.

"I'm sure its fine, Abbs," Gibbs said taking the cup from her and setting it down on the empty table behind him. "So what are you working on?" Abby started describing the case she was working on for a different team.

"Tony, why are we watching this?"

"Just watch, McGoo. I'd bet my job there is something there."

"That is exactly what you are going to lose if Gibbs finds out we are spying on him. If not your life," Ziva said.

The trio listened to Gibbs and Abby converse for a couple more minutes. _Maybe I was wrong_, Tony thought. _Maybe it's all a big coincidence._ After a few seconds, Tony smacked himself on the back of the head.

McGee's face scrunched up in confusion. "What did you do that for?"

"Because there _are_ no coincidences!"

"What the hell?!" Ziva exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the screen. Tony and McGee turned just in time to see Gibbs push Abby's keyboard aside and place her on the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands on her hips. All three's mouths dropped open as Gibbs and Abby started kissing.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" shouted Tony getting over his initial shock. "I heard that song in Abby's lab before lunch and in her car when she was leaving yesterday," he told McGee.

"What song?" asked Ziva again.

"Gibbs sent that song to Abby?"

"Apparently, McGeek. Ha ha!" Tony jumped up and down a couple of times wondering what to do with this new found information.

"Gibbs, it looks like we've got company," they heard Abby say. She was looking right at the camera. Gibbs turned to see what she was looking at, then glared at the camera.

"He looks mad," said Ziva.

"DiNozzo!"

They all froze, never hearing Gibbs so angry. The smile slid from Tony's face.

"We're dead."

"What song?!?"

**So long as there's a breath to take**

**A smile to share, a prayer to pray**

**A chance to hold her hand to fan the flame**

**She's gonna feel that fire**

**The one that let's her know for sure**

**She's everything I want and more**

**A real desire**

**Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire**

**To make her feel that fire**

**Oh, feel that fire**

**She wants her nails painted black**

**She wants the toy in the crackerjack**

**She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo**

~The End~


End file.
